Vulcar Ingot Four Thousand
":^)" -Rstein in a nutshell Humane Labs & Research Ingot Four Thousand, or Rstein as everyone, including itself, calls him, was the name of a electronically sentient Vulcar Ingot VD90R. Even though he has no relation to Knight Industries (or the Volvo 850 based TT5/Rstein), it's HLAR internal name was "Humane Labs & Research Vulcar Ingot Four Thousand", a nod towards the Knight Industries Two Thousand. The Larson Scanner in the front bumper further reinforces this. History Not much is known about this ridiculously fast Ingot VD90R, but what is known is that he was originally been planned as a car for a high-ranking MJ12 member. After he found out about that Humane Labs is a secret Majestic-12 cover organsation, Rstein quietly said goodbye and left for Sandy Shores, only to crash into a drainage canal near the fields in Grapeseed due to a unforseen ice patch on the road. A day later while a man named Reginald Staijn was pursuing a fleeing criminal with his Fagaloa, he saw the Ingot, pretty beaten up from the crash. He broke off the pursuit, towed the Ingot back to his garage, proceeded to fix Rstein and started using him as pursuit vehicle. Sadly enough, however, Reginald was involved in a shootout a few days later and died. Rstein then went to Los Santos, only to be towed because he illegally parked on the sidewalk. While he was being towed, another vigilante which goes by the name of "Mewfan" saw him during a pursuit of a stolen police vehicle, and followed him to the impound lot, where he bought him. And as of that day, the State of San Andreas had a new vigilante in town. Around March 2017 however, he parked Rstein somewhere in Los Santos, and left for The Netherlands to go after Majestic-12. Much later, in December that year, Reginald's son comes across his father's Ingot, somehow parked in Sandy Shores, and resumed the vigilante work his father did. Nothing is forever though, in June 2019 Reginald quit his vigilante job due to personal reasons, left for his his home country Serbia, and told Rstein to go back to HLAR to be disassembled. Rstein refused to head back to HLAR and took off, to be never seen again in San Andreas. Reginald and Rstein's current whereabouts are unknown. It is speculated Reginald died in Serbia after he got hit by a drunk driver while walking home. Rstein was last spotted by a police officer running radar (and getting clocked at.. 312 miles per hour!) near Paleto Boulevard, but since then he wasn't seen again. Rumors and Sandy Shores folklore is that Rstein is parked somewhere on a remote place in San Andreas, waiting on Reginald to return one day. A running gag was that Rstein suffered from lifter tick, and every time he drove in to get it fixed, it came back nearly instantly. Rstein's Specs Vulcarnium bodywork with nanoshell: The nanoshell makes Rstein and it's passengers immune for bullets, explosives, fire and electrical damage. He can also drive over Sticky Bombs to neutralise them. It also automatically repairs itself after getting damaged. It also gives Rstein dirt repellance and the ability to change wheels, paint and body parts on the fly. During wintertime, Rstein switches from it's normal appearance to a stock Ingot with matte white paint, a stock Ingot front bumper, a SA EXEMPT plate with "RSTEIN" on it, no sideskirts and only a spoiler. THoT/The Hammer of Thor: The name for Rstein's signature Larson Scanner in it's grille. This allows Reginald or Rstein to see in complete darkness and pick up heat signatures. It also functions as a radar for it's Auto Cruise and "Follow Driver" function. Turbo Boost: Like KITT, KARR and TT5/Rstein, Rstein can jump ("Turbo Boost") over obstacles like road blocks or debris on the road. Ski Mode: Rstein can drive on two wheels, often used to drive past road blocks. Fourth Stage Aquatic Synthesizer: This allows Rstein to drive on water. Literally. Schyster Racing 3.0 Twin Turbo Engine: This is what makes this Ingot go fast: a built Fusilade engine that has been swapped into this Ingot. Coupled to a 7-speed DCT gearbox and 40:60 front/rear split AWD system, it enables fast launches and quick cornering, and a top speed of over 210 miles per hour. Pursuit Mode: If Reginald needed to go somewhere quickly, or to catch up in a pursuit, he'd often use Pursuit Mode. This gives Rstein a 50% increase in acceleration and a top speed of about 300 mph. It also gives him a more racy look with wide wheel arches, wider wheels and tires, lower ride height, a carbon rear wing, and removed roof racks. It also gives this car so much downforce, it can take some corners at 200 plus mph! HFSS: Hyper Function Suspension Struts. Special suspension that can change height, camber and track width. This, coupled with the all wheel drive system, gives Rstein a insane amount of agility. A unintended but hilarious side effect is that Rstein is very prone to flipping over when hitting a bump during cornering, because of it's extreme amount of grip. Winch/Grappling Hook: Integrated under the front and rear bumpers is a hidden winch with grappling hook functionality. This allows Rstein to tow vehicles or itself if needed in the rare case he gets stuck. Vulcar Pilot Assist: This allows Rstein to drive itself without intervention of the driver. He can also follow Reginald if he needs him. Rstein can also drive from point A to point B without driver, he more than once drove all the way from the middle of nowhere to the Sandy Shores Police Department, for example. Biomedical Scanner: Integrated in the driver's seat and in the scanner bar, Rstein can monitor it's driver's medical status, and can scan dead bodies in case Reginald suspects murder or a non-natural cause of death. Electrochromic Windows: This allows Rstein to change it's window tint on the fly, from transparent to nearly fully opaque. Auto Doors/Hood/Bootlid: '''If needed, Rstein can open it's doors, hood and bootlid automatically. '''Surveillance Mode: Exactly as it says on the tin. This does several things: * Rstein can track people and/or vehicles, track their movements and discern proximity. It could also rather reliably predict where someone might be going next. * Rstein can also monitor radio transmissions, telephone communications, CCTV cameras or police bands and trace those calls. He can also tap into the police bands and give them information about suspect(s) locations or other tactical information. * Rstein can remotely break into computer systems to download, alter, remove or upload information as long as he could break the access codes. Quote Wall "Here's a fun fact for you: my Molecular Bounded Shell gives your Explosive Ammo the middle figner" -Rstein to The Chronic Gamer, while being shot at with explosive ammo "tfw other ingots aren't sentinent like I am" -Rstein Clause, 2016 "so basically, a poor man's KITT" ''-A FiveReborn player whose name I forgot, 2016'' "Rstein, you might be a pain in the ass here and there, but you truly make me laugh! Love it." ''-mski8877, FiveReborn forums, 2017'' "You're our server mascot, Rstein." ''-Tex, LESA Gaming FiveReborn, 2017'' "youre crazy man" ''-eclipsedub12, LESA Gaming FiveReborn, 2017'' "A Ingot as a Sedan? That sounds awesome!" -KyanTheTurtle, 2017 "I can confirm that rstein is a faggot" -MSKI2877, LESA Gaming FiveReborn, 2017 "the self driving station wagon is just about the most legit rp on the server at the moment :|" -Mach, Pennsylvania State Police Roleplay, 2018 "ive literally neevr seen you in another car except for a black ingot or ingot sedan, EVER" -Cole, First Responders Roleplay Discord, 2018 "fuck u rstein go die in a fucking hole" -Maverick, FRRP Discord, 2018 "go fuck yourself with rsteins ingot" -ces1um, a server I forgot the name of, 2018 "why did I write this turbo autistic shit again" -Rstein, 2018 "shut up rstein" -J. Ward, Lore Friendly Roleplay, 2018 "Rstein are you the terminator or something lol" -White, San Andreas Roleplay, 2018 "NO ONE LIKES YOU Rstein" -annie lööf, Southern Pride Roleplay, 2018 "RSTEIN you are a LEGEND you're fucking famous dude" NilWo, State of San Andreas Roleplay, 2019 "Rstein is a meme in the FiveM community" -Justin, Washington State RP, 2019 "rstein u reverside c**" -toksik, CodeFiveRP, 2019 "Rstein is awesome!" -TheQuantumDoge, State of Kentucky Roleplay, 2019 "whats a ingot rider" -Nathan B, South-West Rolepaly, 2019 "rstein every server i go on u only drive the ingot lol" -Dominic H, South Carolina Department of Safety, 2019